Révélation
by CrashNitro
Summary: Soul ne rentre pas et Maka s'inquiète, mais quelque chose va changer la vie de nos deux jeunes amis. C'est ma première fic, j'espère quelle tiens la route. Attention cette fic contient des passages très explicites. Réserver à un public 18 ans et plus.


**Révélation **

Une cloche résonna dans l'établissement de Shibusen School annonçant qu'il était dix sept heure et que les cours était finis, le silence des lieux laissa place à un brouhaha général où se mélangeait des cris, des rires et des bruits de pas. Tous les élèves étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux après cette journée de cours, mais un petit groupe se dirigeait tranquillement en direction de la sortie de l'établissement.

- Enfin pas trop tôt, ce dernier cours était plutôt barbant. Dit Soul après avoir bailler

- Ouais et on recommence demain matin à la première heure avec le même cours. Ajouta Black Star

- Que fessons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Kidd

- Et si on allait se balader en ville ? Proposa joyeusement Patty

Tous hochèrent de la tête pour montrer leur accord, tous sauf une personne

- Maka-chan ? Tu ne veux pas venir ? Demanda timidement Tsubaki

- Non, je suis vraiment désoler mais je préfère allez réviser pour le devoir de demain.

Maka fait un bref signe de la main et partie en direction de son appartement. Au bout de quinze minutes de trajet, elle aperçu enfin l'entré de son immeuble. Elle monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et ouvrit la porte. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires avant d'allez à la cuisine, elle aperçu à se moment la un mot sur le frigo, Blair lui expliquais qu'elle était partie travailler et qu'elle ne rentreras que demain dans la matinée. Se servant un jus de fruit et un morceau de brioche, elle partie étudier dans sa chambre.

Maka bailla légèrement et se tourna en direction de son réveil et celui-ci affichait vingt heures trente, trop absorber par ses révisons elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle regarda par la fenetre et remarqua qu'il pleuvait, elle décida d'allez préparer le repas et se leva de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Soul, elle frappa trois coup sec à la porte mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit la chambre plonger dans la pale lumière du lampadaire de la rue.

*Soul n'est pas rentrer ce n'est pas normal…il et peu être avec Black Star*

Joignant la pensée au geste, Maka alla au salon et prit le téléphone fixe avant de composer le numéro de Black Star. La sonnerie retentie trois fois avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre au bout du fil.

- Allo ?

- Tsubaki, c'est Maka. Est-ce que Soul et avec vous ?

- Non, il est partit quelques minutes après toi.

- Ah…Je te remercie bien passe une bonne soirée.

Puis elle raccrocha le combiné. Inquiète elle se dirigeas vers l'entrée et prit son manteau mais au moment où elle allais sortir, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvris pour laisser apparaître un Soul tremper jusqu'aux os.

- Yo Maka…Tu partais où…

- A ta recherche…

- Je…

Mais Soul n'eu pas le temps de formuler un phrase, qu'il se reçu un Maka chop sur le crâne

- Baka ! Ne recommence jamais, j'étais inquiète pour toi !

- …

- Va donc te sécher, sinon tu vas tomber malade.

Ne voulant pas goûter de nouveau à la joie du Maka chop, Soul parti dans sa chambre.

Après dix minutes, le repas fut prêt et Maka partie chercher Soul, elle frappa une fois à la porte et elle eu un bref grognement comme réponse. Maka entrouvris légèrement la porte afin de pouvoir y passer sa tête, elle vit Soul à son bureau et décida d'allez voir ce qu'il fessait. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua alors qu'il n'était simplement vêtu que d'un caleçon et rougit légèrement avant d'engager la conversation.

- Tu révises pour demain ? Toi qui d'habitude ne révises quasiment jamais

- Pas envie de me faire viré du cours de Stein…raah bordel je comprends rien

- Attend laisse moi te montrer

Maka prit la main de Soul ou se trouvait le stylo et commença à écrire la solution de quelques problèmes, mais ce simple geste réveilla en Soul un sentiment depuis longtemps refouler et commença à sentir une gêne au niveau de son bas ventre.

*K'so ! K'so ! Ce n'est pas le moment !*

- …pris. Soul ?

- Hein ?

- Je t'es demande si tu as compris, mais tu n'as pas écouter on dirait. Je t'explique une dernière fois…

Mais Soul n'écoutait déjà plus, tirailler par son envie de montrer ses sentiments à Maka ou de rester impassible, une réunion d'urgence fut établie entre les Soul « sentiments » et les Soul « impassible ». A première vue c'était cinquante-cinquante mais les yeux de Soul s'attardèrent sur les fines lèvres de sa colocataire, et les pourcentages basculait à quatre vingt pour et vingt contre. La voix de Maka le fit revenir sur terre et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu à écouter cette fois ? Quand changeras-tu…Humpf…

Maka ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Soul c'était emparer des siennes. Après une minute Soul s'éloigna légèrement et regarda Maka, celle-ci semblait extrêmement gêner.

- Je suis désoler Maka mais je…

Un violent baiser le fit taire. Soul approfondis le baiser en engageant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amante. Maka l'accueillit volontairement et c'est avec plaisir que leurs langues s'entremêlaient et exploraient la cavité de l'autre. Les mains de Soul caressèrent doucement les flancs de Maka avant de soulever le pan de la chemise pour accéder à la douce peau qui se trouvait en dessous. Maka trembla sous les caressent des mains froides de son compagnon d'arme. Les mains habillent de Soul parcourait le corps de la brune arrachant par moment des gémissements. Puis la soulevant tranquillement, il se dirigea vers le lit et y allongea Maka. Le baiser fini par être rompu par ce dernier, il ôta les habits de Maka puis il reprit son exploration et commença par déposer de léger baiser sur la poitrine et le ventre tout en dessinant de sa main le contour de sa poitrine arrachant par moment de petit gémissement à cette dernière, tendit que la deuxième main descendait au niveau de l'entre jambe.

Doucement, il introduit un doigt dans les profondeurs vaginal et effectua de douce caresse sur la poitrine de sa compagne afin de la détendre, lorsqu'il s'aperçu des contractions. Après avoir prit soin que Maka était détendu, il entreprit quelques va-et-vient au sein du fruit défendu et la vit fermer les paupières quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle.

Ses reins brûlaient d'une douce chaleur, il sentit un besoin de la posséder. Il la regarda alors bien d'un simple regard et d'un commun accord, l'argenté enleva la dernière barrière qui faisaient obstacle à leur nudité et revenant s'allonger contre le corps chaud de son amie. Avec douceur il lui écarta les cuisses afin de se placer correctement, et il la pénétra d'un premier coup de reins délicat qui arracha un petit cri de surprise à Maka, puis d'un second coup de hanches il s'enfonça encore plus loin dans la profondeur vaginale. Maka se blottit alors dans les bras du jeune homme. Il renouvela ses va-et-vient de façon timide dans un premier temps, puis après quelques minutes ceux-ci se firent doux et régulier. A ce moment là il sentit les jambes de sa compagne se resserrer sur son fessier, le prévenant qu'elle voulait intensifier cette action, acceptant sa requête Soul accéléra les va-et-vient devenant au fur et à mesure plus rapide et profond. Un ballet de gémissement s'éleva des deux amants. Puis, Soul sentit une pression au bas-ventre et perçut la jouissance venir, il regarda Maka et vit que cette dernière avait les joues rosie et de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris. Puis dans un parfais accord tout deux atteignirent l'extase. Epuiser ils finirent par rejoindre le pays de Morphée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
